erfandomcom-20200215-history
The Peace of Wild Things
The Peace of Wild Things is the 6th episode of the 6th season of "E.R." It was first aired on November, 11 in 1999. It was written by John Wells and directed by Richard Thorpe. Plot Boulet resigns from her job to be a full-time mother. An elderly woman bids farewell to her dying husband. Lawrence admits he is in the early stages of Alzheimer's, and that his distinguished career is over. Hathaway takes action regarding a drug-addicted pregnant mother case. An explosion rocks the ER and Benton tells Carla why he is fighting to stay in his son's life. NBC Description HATHAWAY'S HELP REBUFFED BY PREGNANT WOMAN; ALAN ALDA, REBECCA DEMORNAY GUEST-STAR: Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) can't resist trying to help a fellow single pregnant woman (guest star Martha Plimpton) who refuses to quit her unhealthy lifestyle and seems resigned to her fate while Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) questions the work of her former mentor, Dr. Lawrence (guest star Alan Alda). Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) agonizes over taking a self-administered paternity test that will determine if he really is the father of his toddler son. Dr. Finch (Michael Michele) is blamed for an explosion in the suture room, but Dr. Malucci (Erik Palladino) might have a different answer. After a nursing home fire, Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) is chastised for not convincing a frightened older woman (guest star Amzie Strickland) to sign a consent form that would let her terminally ill husband die. Later, Carter is torn when a poor father (guest star Tom McGowan) asks him not to report that his son has diabetes until his worker's insurance kicks in and after hours, he visits the moody Elaine (guest star Rebecca DeMornay). Elsewhere: a beaming Jeanie (Gloria Reuben) has startling news for Weaver, and a new desk clerk (guest star Andrew Bowen) overcomes a rough beginning to his day and soon has the staff in stitches with his comic impressions. Anthony Edwards, Alex Kingston, Kellie Martin and Paul McCrane also star. Short summary Benton struggles with taking a DNA test to determine whether or not Reese is actually his son. As the Lawrence's performance deteriorates, Kerry and Mark use a fake patient to convince him of his Alzheimer's. Carter has trouble persuading the victim of a nursing home fire to sign a DNR for her husband and later is asked to fake a diagnosis for a family with no insurance. Carol continues to meddle in Meg's life, having her arrested so that she can be detoxed. Cleo is blamed for an explosion in the suture room, that might actually have been Dr. Dave's fault. Characters * Mark Greene * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Elizabeth Corday * Lucy Knight * Robert Romano * Cleo Finch * Peter Benton Trivia * This episode is Gloria Reuben's final appearance. However, she returned for a guest appearance in the 14th season. * Although in the opening credits,Goran Višnjić does not appear in this episode. Quotes (about his Alzheimer's diagnosis) Dr. Lawrence: I was thinking of committing suicide, but I wasn't sure when I should do it. If I did it too early, I'd miss out on what little life I had left. If I waited too long, I wouldn't remember to do it. _________________________________ Carol: I got a pregnant junkie arrested for possession so she could get clean in jail and give the baby a chance. Mark: Want to talk about it? Drown our sorrows in a couple of ginger ales? _________________________________ (reciting from Wendell Berry's "The Peace of Wild Things") Dr. Lawrence: When despair for the world grows in me...I go and lie down where the wood drake rests in his beauty on the water, and the great heron feeds. I come into the peace of wild things who do not tax their lives with forethought of grief. I come into the presence of still water. And I feel above me the day-blind stars waiting with their light. For a time I rest in the grace of the world, and am free. _________________________________ Carol: The girls are throwing me a surprise baby shower. Greene: I thought that was supposed to be a surprise. Carol: I'll look surprised! _________________________________ Carter: Why don't you pee in the cup? Give it to Malik, that's what he lives for.Category:Episodes Category:Season 6